


Someone Else's Watching

by define_serenity



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has dreams, of that she's almost certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 1.03 - Stage Fright

She has dreams, of that she’s almost certain, images playing behind her eyelids silently. And sometimes she doesn’t even need to close her eyes to see things that aren’t really there, or aren’t supposed to be.

            No there’s nobody in there.

_Starts with one I can’t see_  (shoulder to the wheel)

She sees Sierra, in pain (she  _hurts_ ) and all she wants to do is reach out and make it stop, take the pain and lock it away in a contraption where it can’t come back to haunt either of them. But it does.  
  
            I didn’t what you to get hurt. You’re my friend.  
              
             _I said never again, but here we are_.

She doesn’t know why and she doesn’t know how, but the pain escapes the little box and is there lurking around every corner. There are scars on her wrists and in her face and she has no idea where they come from. That’s why she shakes  _no_ , we can’t talk, let’s try to avoid being hurt again.  
  
            (They’re watching us)  
      
             _There are no good words left anyway._

 

 

** \- fin -  **

 


End file.
